


fire escapes

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Hispanic spot, M/M, This is Bad, bad New York accents translated into text, im trash, its TRUE LOVE, race is so into spot, sprace, sprace one shots, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race knocks on spots window late at night





	fire escapes

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im newsies trash  
> and i mean tRASH

Race was lounging on the fire escape outside Spot’s room, a lazy grin on his gorgeous face, feet up on the railing.

Spot sighed and opened his window, leaning out it. “What do ya want, Higgins?”

“Ouch, Spottie, here I was thinkin’ we’s had a good love story,” Race pouted.

Spot socked him in the shoulder. “Shaddup, kid.”

“Older than ya.”

“Stronger than ya.”

“Faster than ya.”

“What do you  _want_?”

Race giggled and tipped his head back. “I was in da neighborhood, thought I’d stop in.”

“I’se serious, Racer, what’s goin’ on?” Spot pressed, voice lowering.

Race shifted until he was crouching, face a few inches away and above Spot’s own. Just a few. “Is it really so impossible t’ think that I’se wantin’ to see ya?” He asked, and there was something new in his blue eyes, unfamiliar and exciting.

Spot cocked his head. “Considerin’ youse living all the way ‘cross the bridge, I’d say so, yeah.”

“Ach.” Race huffed, and waved a hand at him grudgingly. “Neva‘mind, Spot.”

“Hey,” Spot said, and grabbed Race’s wrist. His thumb pressed into the middle of Race’s palm, cold and callused. “You don’ keep things from me. Come out wit’ it—I ain’t gon’ turn you away.”

Race looked alarmingly timid. “You promise?” He whispered.

Spot’s brows furrowed in worry. “ _Por supuesto,_ I promise, Racer, what’s wrong?”

Race just stared at him for a long moment, face torn between something like desperation and fear. Spot had never seen Race afraid, and restrained from reaching out and touching him as Race looked frantically between Spot and the empty street below. And then, after a long moment of what seemed like debating but what may have been just Race thinking, he surged forward.

Race kissed him so quickly he barely had time to suck in a breath, only lean into it as Race’s lips, chapped and cool, pressed against his own. And it wasn’t bad. Not like it might’ve been with someone else. It was nice.

But a moment passed, and Race leaned back, that deadly fear filling his eyes. “I had to do that. I—I’m sorry, I don’t—“

“No.” Spot said softly, cutting Race off. “No,” he said again, and then he was rushing forward and kissing him again, and Race was kissing him back, and it felt like a religion, like the sort of thing people discovered when they didn’t think they needed it but _God_ , they needed it. Spot  _needed_ this .

Race pulled away after a long moment, giggling when Spot searches for his kiss for another moment, lips parted. Spot’s eyes open like he’s dazed, his pupils wide, and he lets out a shaky breath that feels like it’s been held in for years.

“That all you had to say?” Spot whispers, staring at Race through lidded eyes. They’re both breathless, chests heaving.

Race kisses him, gently. “We don’t have to tell anyone.” He murmurs.

Spot nods, and his face is uncharacteristically soft—softer than Race has ever seen it. “We won’t.” He whispers back.

Spot leans forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually kinda love it  
> kudos and comments??  
> I LOVE YOU!!  
> <333


End file.
